BAJO LA MASCARA DE HIERRO
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: -No voy a arrancar tu virginidad, Integra- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos - Esta podría ser nuestra última noche, Alucard- soltó con pesar- Millennium está avanzando rápidamente, mañana mismo podría morir en combate. Este es mi primer fic AxI, es un One Shot. Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios :)


**BAJO LA MASCARA DE HIERRO**

Estaba Integra Hellsing en su oficina. Había sido un largo día de papeleo: aprobando planes de misiones, presupuestos, responsivas, cartas de la reina, leyendo informes, informes sobre el avance de las reparaciones debido los daños hechos por los hermanos Valentine, reportes de nuevos ataques de ghouls, etc. Si había un documento más que necesitara su firma, su mano no lograría ya sostener la pluma y refrenar el impulso de hacerla trizas fastidiada, pero por suerte no era así, ya se había terminado por hoy.

Salió de la estancia y caminó a paso firme por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Cruzó el pórtico de su dormitorio y entró al armario, del cual salió después de unos pocos minutos con su ropa de cama: un ligero camisón de seda color turquesa, largo hasta media pantorrilla y de delgados tirantes. Walter estaba junto a la ventana cerrando las gruesas cortinas y esperándola solo para preguntar:

-¿Necesita algo más antes de ir a dormir señora?

-No Walter- respondió secamente, era notorio que estaba fastidiada

-Entonces me retiro. Que tenga una buena noche- dijo con serenidad mientras salía de la estancia y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, sus facciones se suavizaron y sus hombros descendieron, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dio media vuelta y sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos, se lanzó a abrazar al ente que acababa de materializarse detrás de ella, quien la envolvió tiernamente en sus brazos.

Abrió sus orbes y se percató de las ropas del hombre estaban llenas de rasguños y sangre, entonces se apartó un poco y alzó su rostro para verlo. Entonces él tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y dijo: - Fue una larga y agotadora misión-y luego comenzó a besarla, primero de forma dulce, pero más tarde fue transformándose en algo frenético, ansioso y desesperado, mientras que lentamente la conducía hacia el lecho.

Sus pantorrillas de ella chocaron con el filo de la cama y entonces se dejó caer sobre el colchón arrastrando a su oscuro amante con ella y sin dejar de besarlo.

Estaban ambos tendidos sobre la cama besándose, se detuvieron un momento y se miraron mutuamente sin articular palabra alguna. Ella acariciaba su negro cabello y le miraba suplicante, y entonces él rompió el silencio:

-No voy a arrancar tu virginidad, Integra- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos

- Esta podría ser nuestra última noche, Alucard- soltó con pesar- Millennium está avanzando rápidamente, mañana mismo podría morir en combate.

- Jamás lo permitiría y lo sabes, pero para garantizarlo podría… (clavando su mirada hambrienta en su cuello y mostrando su feroz dentadura ensimismado)

-¡Basta Alucard! – dice en tono autoritario, sacando de su ensimismamiento al vampiro

-¿Es que acaso no me amas lo suficiente, condesa?- le reprocha

-No es eso. No puedo permitirme derrumbar el nombre de la familia Hellsing, y que mi legado sea recordado con desprecio y vergüenza.

-Supongo que eso significa que jamás podrás acompañarme a las tinieblas, ¿cierto?- dice cabizbajo mientras que su mirada carmesí se vuelve triste

-(integra suspira pesadamente)… aún lejos de la guerra, no viviré cien años

-(mirándola confuso) ¿qué quieres decir?

- Conservaré el honor de la familia Hellsing hasta la muerte, ya sea que ésta se dé en combate o no. Cuando haya caído en donde ni un milagro médico pueda resucitarme, y a nadie le quede duda alguna de que ya no existo más en éste mundo, llévame contigo, sin que nadie más lo sepa. Déjame morir con el orgullo y honor dignos de un verdadero Hellsing, y luego resucítame bajo el sombrío manto de la noche. Déjame gozar de mi humanidad mientras aún me sea posible y probar mi valor enfrentándome cara a cara con la muerte en cada batalla.

¿Harías eso por mí?-preguntó titubeante, temiendo la respuesta

-Te esperaría pacientemente hasta cien años… ¿qué más daría esperar un siglo si logro tenerte para toda la eternidad?-A continuación besó su frente, entonces ella sonrió, cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en el lecho para dormir, recostando su cabeza sobre el helado pecho de mármol del vampiro; él solo la abrazó y así se quedó toda la noche velando su sueño.

* * *

Dieron las 6:00 am, Walter ya se dirigía a la habitación de Sir Integra con la bandeja del desayuno, y antes de que pudieran oírse sus pasos aproximándose a la habitación, Alucard se desvaneció. Medio minuto más tarde se encontraban en la escena un mayordomo llamando a la puerta del dormitorio de su ama mientras que está abría sus ojos a un nuevo día; y tan pronto como se incorporó en el lecho, montó su mirada seria y su semblante de la mujer de hierro.

-¡Buenos días Sir Integra!- esbozó Walter mientras cruzaba la puerta.- Debo recordarle que hoy tendrá reunión con la Mesa Redonda.

-Lo sé, Walter (indiferente) … también estará presente la reina- (Abriendo un cajón del mueble junto a su cama y sacando una caja metálica). Walter se acerca ofreciéndole fuego mientras ella se coloca uno de sus cigarrillos entre sus labios.


End file.
